


Letting Go

by sappysatori (orphan_account)



Series: KuroTsukki Angst Week 2018 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Break Up, Cliche, Death, Forbidden, Injury, Light Angst, M/M, Sacrifice, Sadness, Unrequited, idk - Freeform, krtskangstweek, lmao bye idk, look man I tried my best, park, pretty cliche if you ask me, what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sappysatori
Summary: There are things that Tsukishima doesn't expect. And then he finds out, and he crumbles.





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> cheers to me at least trying to write this because I had already finished something with little sleep

**_why can't we be together_ **

 

**Big Cat Kuroo ヾ(｡･ω･｡):** _Can you come out to the park at 6 pm?_

 

Tsukishima Kei stared at the words, frowning at them. It was rare for Kuroo to ever type in a full, literate sentence, and skip out on having any exclamation marks on it, let alone no emoticons within the message. Or was Kuroo feeling lazy? He didn't really care. It was nice enough for Kuroo to come to visit Miyagi since Tsukishima decided to stay at Miyagi university after graduating at Karasuno. He knew that Kuroo was visiting a family member that moved down here, and he had casually been dropping by Tsukishima's dorm, taking him out on small dates even though it was Tsukishima who should've been doing that since he was the one who's lived in Miyagi more.

He didn't let curiosity get to him, as it ended up being 5:55 pm when he came by. He was walking towards the park, the one that actually had a nice fountain, and saw Kuroo standing there, hands in his pockets. As Tsukishima padded faster towards him, Kuroo turned around to see Tsukishima and gave him a soft smile with a wave. 

"Hey." He muttered, looking away as Tsukishima gave a deeper frown with his lips, giving Kuroo space.

"What's up?" Tsukishima asked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Never, in Tsukishima's life, dating Kuroo at this current moment, would he expect Kuroo to say those words. Those familiar, cliche words. It was stupid. He had his protection up, and he let it down for someone like Kuroo, someone completely polar-opposite, allowing him to walk into his life, and mess it up with this thing called _love._

"I want to break-up."

It broke Tsukishima's heart, as he blinked, feeling his heartbeat stop. He gave Kuroo a scowl, as he stepped back, hands out of his pockets, his hands balled tightly into fists. 

"What do you mean by that? Kuroo, we've been together for two years-" Tsukishima started, every word spitting out like venom.

"Tsukishima. It's not working out. Yes, I was the one initiating the relationship and tried to make it long-distance. I loved you. It was amazing. I enjoyed spending my time up late with you. And I know you're not the most affectionate person around, but I don't see it happening. It's been three years since we've actually met, and the two years we've dated, I barely hear an 'I love you'. Whether it's a text, or a call, or videos together; I don't hear it. You never want to hold hands, you almost always deny our relationship with everybody, including my teammates. You even tried to deny it from my _parents_. They called you a bad boyfriend, and I don't want to hear that. But it's true. You're avoiding it. You may not have the same expectations in a relationship, but it just hurts me. You don't even use my name, and you said you'd promise to use it after the first ten months." Kuroo finished, looking away from the now-crying Tsukishima, who had taken off his glasses. Tsukishima knew that he wasn't the best boyfriend, and he felt like he was really trying to make it work, but he realised that 90% of their relationship was Kuroo having to do something first.

"I-I'm sorry...Why didn't you just...t-tell me..." Tsukishima spoke, his voice cracking as he did his best to wipe his tears, not caring at the fact that he couldn't even see anymore. He wanted to know why Kuroo was leaving him. He wanted Kuroo to stay with him. Forever.

"Because - you'd...this is hard for me but, you'd...complain. It's hard to stick up with you and your attitude. Sure it's fun from time to time but Tsukishima. I've got to let go. I'm sorry." Kuroo spoke, his voice hoarse. Maybe this was hard for him too.

Tsukishima just couldn't stop, he was bawling his eyes out in the middle of the park, basically blind and his boyfriend.. _ex-_ boyfriend was busy watching him cry. 

"Look, Tsukishima. Don't cry. I hate seeing you cry. You'll find someone better. I swear to the gods and the earth and everything. But we're just not right." Kuroo spoke gently, pressing his large hand on Tsukishima's shoulder, which he didn't even flinch at, usually hating the feeling of any physical contact with anyone. "I'm leaving Miyagi in two days, and I just wanted to clear it in person. I'm sorry. I have to go to my family's dinner." He spoke softly, as Tsukishima opened his eyes to squint at Kuroo, as Kuroo pulled him in to give him one last hug before he pulled away, patting his shoulder as he walked away.

There Tsukishima stood, sobbing away as he saw the blurry image of Kuroo leaving him, walking opposite towards him as he clutched his heart. It was those stupid quotes he could hear one of his only friends saying when they were mucking about. Gone but never forgotten.

He would never forget the day Kuroo left him. 

He will never forget the memories he cherished with Kuroo. Because he was the only real person that had brought him happiness.

And so he falls to the ground.

 

**_because i don't trust myself with you_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to say thank you to the individuals that are hosting this, and I'm still deciding whether to participate in IwaOi Horror Week. Thank you for reading this, and please leave a kudos! xoxo


End file.
